Songs tell the truth
by never-could-choose
Summary: Dealing with the Mystic Falls Scooby Doo gang, the Mikaelsons didn't think they be more closer as a family before two women and one of the women's daughter walks into their home and life where they would stay.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected guests

Songs tell the truth

Chapter one:

Klaus POV

Pouring myself some scotch, I listen as once again Rebekah and Kol are bickering over nothing in my opinion.

Rolling my eyes, I turn around taking a sip as I do. I go to sit down to continue sketching. Before I could get to the couch I hear a car in the distance coming this way. I would of thought nothing of it, if we were living in a house that was in town.

Kol and Rebekah had stopped arguing to listen as the car got closer. Looking at the rest of my family that had joined me in the living room, only to see that they are looking out the same window I just had been looking out.

"Who the hell would that be? Because I know that everyone in Mystic Falls would never in a lifetime come here. Unless threatened of course." Rebekah says half heartedly pointing out the window.H

Kol smirks "Is that what you have to do dear sister?" He asks. Rebekah glares at him. Elijah looks towards me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug as I know not who comes. Finn hasn't said anything, only looked out the window and frowned.

By now the car has pulled up our long driveway. I tilt my head to try to hear any noise but finding none I frown.

"Wait a tick, where did Aroha go?" A soft feminine voice asks. There was some shuffling as the car doors open then close again. We hear chuckling.

"Bet ya 50 bucks she's inside already." An accented female voice said. I look at my siblings confused to see that they had the same look as I did on their faces. I open my mouth to ask if they had heard that accent before, but before I could I was cut off.

"Deal." The first female voice said. By the sounds of it they we're outside the door. Next thing we know, there is a knock on the door. Looking around as I start to walk to the door, I can see my siblings following me to see who these two people wanted.

Opening the door, I see two females about the same height of 5'5. The both of them had brunette hair down to the middle of their backs. You would think they were twins if the the girl - no woman on the right had purple and red in her hair and blue-grey eyes that were sparkling with mischief, whereas the woman on the left had her head slightly tilted down looking up through her eyelashes with chocolate doe eyes giving her an innocent look.

I looked back at my siblings confused as I have never seen these two in my life to the four of them look the same. I turn back to them with an eyebrow raised.

"May I help you ladies?" I ask more confused when the one with blue eyes crouches down looking past our legs. She smirks at brown eyes as she stands up straight. "You owe me 50 girlie." After she says that she walks past us into the living room. Once she's out of sight, we all look back to the one remaining. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Sorry about her, when she wants something she's really blunt about it." She says. again I open my mouth to reply when we hear a shout from the living room.

"Ella they have bourbon, get your sweet ass in here and come have a glass or three with me!" There were clinking of glass as I hear her uncork the bourbon and start pouring. Looking at Elijah and Finn, I nod towards the living room, they both nod moving that way.

Turning to the woman, I motion with my hand for her to come in. She smiles and says a soft thanks. Just then there was a growl. Shaking her head the woman follows the growl to the living room. Looking at Rebekah and Kol they both shrug.

Closing the door, we follow brown eyes to see Elijah and Finn both face down on the ground with blue eyes lounging on their backs with two glasses of bourbon in one hand. She then grabs one in her other hand and goes to take a drink, while offering the other one to brown eyes who she hadn't even seen yet.

Kol takes one look and cracks up laughing while pointing at our oldest brothers. Rebekah starts giggling with her hand over her mouth, while I start laughing too. Brown eyes had taken the glass and had a hand on her hip.

"Really? You couldn't of waited until we introduced ourselves first?" Blue eyes shrugs jumping off of my brothers to stand next to brown eyes, somehow not spilling her drink. She try's to innocent but we could all see the mischief in her eyes, that are now grey? She offers her glass for a cheers. Brown eye sighs grabbing blue eyes glass and putting both glasses down making blue eyes glare at her.

"What's fucking wrong with you ya skank give me back my drink." She says with her accented voice. Brown eyes smiles handing back blue eyes drink, making her smile and kiss brown eyes on the cheek. Brown eyes roll her eyes making them both laugh.

Before much else could be said or done, there was a child like giggle.

"Mama you swore! You have to get me a puppy now Aunty Bella!" A little girl no older than 4 says running into the room with her arms in the air. I point a the little girl and look at my siblings, yet again all four just shrug.

"You told her you would get her a puppy the next time I swore? Geez Hells Bells thanks. You know what I'm like with swearing." Blue eyes says to brown.

"Oh come off it Sarah it's just a puppy. Yes we did make a bet about you swearing. I said you wouldn't swear until after we introduced ourselves. Your daughter how ever said you would swear before we did. And the winner would get something from the other."

Blue eyes or rather Sarah sighs looking down at her daughter who was smiling innocently. Sarah scoffs at the innocent look while kneeling down.

"Really monkey? You could of just asked for a dog." She smirks at brown eyes or well Bella "Guess you won't need to buy her one now huh?" Bella looks at her confused. Sarah looks at me then back at her. I glare at her getting what she means. I hear my family snickering so I shoot them a glare too. Bella slaps Sarah. "That's rude Sarah."

"Oh come on Bella that was funny and hey at least he's house trained." Kol cracks up at this, while I just roll my eyes. Sarah looks at her daughter, pushing a strand of her daughters hair back from her face. Said daughter smiles hugging her mother around the neck.

"I know Mama but now you don't have to use your own money. Auntie Bella knew what she was getting into betting with me." Here she leaned back so her mother could see her thoughtful face. "I gues it hasn't clicked that I am YOUR daughter Mama." She smiles innocently. Sarah laughs asking "What's that meant to mean?" While Bella huffs crossing her arms.

"So like her mother that one is." Bella mumbles. Sarah laughs again.

"Oh hush Isa." Sarah says as she stands up again. She looks down at her daughter and says in a Yoda like voice "Taught you well I have young Jedi." She clasps her hands together and bends over at the waist, making her ass stick out, and for Kol's and my own head tilt looking at said ass. Sarah opens an eye to see her daughter in the same position as she is. All three start giggling.

Sarah straightens, making Kol and I straighten our heads. Sarah then picks up her glass I didn't even see her put down, and jumps on the couch making herself comfy. All without spilling her drink. I raise my eyebrow at this, looking over at my siblings all of whom whom also has an eyebrow raised, except Kol who was also smirking.

Going to clear my throat, Bella once again beats me to it. "Oh for Merlins sake Sarah." Sarah looks at her confused. "What?" She asks. "Are for real?" Sarah still looks confused. Bella starts ticking off her fingers. "First of all, really? You have to sit like that? Secondly you still need to tell me how you never spill your drinks." I see Kol nod his head. "And thirdly, we still haven't even introduced ourselves." Sarah had just raised her glass to her lips when froze at the last point. She blinks at Bella twice, then looks at her daughter who had started giggling at her mothers reaction, then she finally looks at us like she had just remembered we were there. Kol smirks and gives a cheeky wave.

 **Heyy guys, sorry the version before had cut off some of the whole first chapter, so here is the whole first chappie :)**

 **Love you guys xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Saved the drink

Songs tell the truth

Chapter 2: Confused Originals

Klaus P.O.V

Sarah once agains blinks at us. "Have they been there the whole time?" She asks looking at Bella while pointing at us. Looking over at my siblings, I notice that they all too have an eyebrow raised at Sarah.

Bella gives a defeated sigh, putting a hand on her hip and the other on her shaking head. "How could you forget they were here the whole time?" She throws her hand from her head up "I mean you were sitting on two of them after you first walked in."

Sarah looks confused "I did?" Bella cries out throwing bout hands in the air. "They tried to take you drink off of you before remember?" Sarah looks up at looks at the five of us, pointing at Elijah and Finn with a hand each, drink still not spilling. She smiles and let's out an "oh yeah, those two." She jumps over the couch, tripping over the back as her foot gets caught. There was a loud thump, then her daughter starts giggling, Bella slaps her head, Kol and Rebekah crack up and Elijah, Finn and I start chuckling. Sarah raises her glass in the air yelling. "Ta-da! Not a drop wasted." She sits up smiling. Bella rolls her eyes at her friend.

Surprising all of us, Finn offers his hand out to Sarah to help her up, still with a smile on his face. She smiles up at him and grabs his hand. Finn pulls her up and she for some reason, twirls and leans back like she was getting dipped by Finn as soon as she's pulled up. She smirks at Bella, holding out her glass. "Not a drop" she says knocking her drink back.

Kol claps his hands together with a smirk on his face. "Well, as entertaining as this has been ladies." Elijah picks up from where Kol left of. "Why yes ladies, as my brother Kol was saying, do you think we might be able to get your names?" Rebekah rolls her eyes, walking up to Bella, her eyes rove over her. "What my brothers are trying to say, is what are you three doing in our house and why are you here?" Finn had pulled Sarah into an upright position when Kol started talking.

"That is an excellent question mate" Sarah says smiling. Our eyes widen, Sarah was Rebekah's mate? We look at Rebekah, she looks pissed. "I am not your mate, sister!" Sarah looks confused, then a look comes across her face. She then slaps her head giggling to herself. "I wasn't calling you my mate, as in lover wise. No, you see I'm not from the States, I just live here. When I called you mate I meant it like'" Here she folded one arm across her and started tapping the glass against her chin. She then points at Rebekah "I meant it like friend wise type thing, if that makes sense?" She looks around at everyone in the room.

She smiles when she looks at Bella to see that she has her head in her hands shaking her head. I was to busy looking at the two women that I didn't see the daughter walk over to me. I only noticed her when she tugged on my jacket. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" I drawl at her. She smiles up at me and sticks her hand out to me. "I'm Aroha." She says. I chuckle to myself. I grab her hand. "I'm Klaus." I reply and kiss her hand. She giggles then walks over to Rebekah and does the same thing.

Rebekah cocks her head at Aroha after she does the same to her. Rebekah grabs her hand and shakes it with a smile on her face. "I'm Rebekah sweetheart." She says softly, making all but Sarah, who is pouring herself another drink with her back to all of us, and Bella, who is in the kitchen by the sounds of it, look at Rebekah strangely. The last time she used that voice was back before Henrik was killed. Aroha just smiles at her then walks over to Kol while all us are watching.

I saw Rebekah tense up slightly. I look at Sarah quickly to see the she is not by the alcohol. Looking around the room I see that she has climbed up on to the bookshelf and is laying down on top of it, feet softly swinging. When did she get up there? I shake my head and look at Kol and Aroha to see that Kol is on bended knee to be eye to eye with her, shocking me to the core.

"Hello little one, my name is Kol. What might yours be?" He asks her with a smile, not a smirk like normal but a real smile. Aroha's smile gets bigger and giggles. "My name is Aroha." she says and again puts her hand out. Kol softly grabs it and kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you little one." Aroha nods her head and replies "You too."

The same thing happens when she introduces herself to Elijah and Finn. "SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Bella yells walking into the room. "WOAH!" Sarah yells falling off said bookshelf making everyone laugh. Elijah walks over to her chuckling. "My lady." He says offering her his hand. She grabs it and gets pulled up.

"Wait a minute." Kol says holding up a hand, which he uses it to point at Sarah. "You just fell off a bookcase, yes?" I roll my eyes because we all just watched her do what he just said. She looks at him confused but nods. "Then explain something to me love. How the hell did you not spill your drink?" He continues. She blinks, looks at her hand with her drink that i didn't notice in her hand. "Huh, I thought I had put it down up there." She looks at the top of the bookshelf then back at Kol. "I have no idea but," here she turns to Bella and holds her drink out to her, "LOOK! Not a drop spilt." She says smugly.

 _ **I'm so sorry for that late update but I didn't know where I was going with this but I do now.**_

 _ **So I will be writing more hopefully.**_


	3. Chapter 3: In your face

**Kol's POV**

I'm liking this chick more and more, I think to myself. She's easy on the eyes too and her accent. Mm-mmm, it's making me think what else that tongue can do. I'm brought out of my thoughts when said chick laughs, not a girly laugh, like a husky laugh. Her blue eyes sparking with mischief, she claps her hands once and starts speaking.

"Right, I've just realised that I haven't introduced myself. Well I'm Sarah." She waves, like we had just met her making me smirk. She waves to brown eyes. "This is Bella" Bella rolls her eyes "And Aroha has already introduced herself to you all. Now if you don't mind, I'll be in the kitchen as I've got the munchies and I know those two are hungry." She smiles at us and walks out of the room.

I raise an eyebrow at this and start to follow her when I hear Aroha giggle and Bella say "Sorry about her, yes she's always like this" she chuckles to herself "you should of seen it when she picked me up from my dads."

I walk into the kitchen to see Sarah grabbing a frying pan. Smirking I walk right up behind her. "Hello darling-" is all I can get out as she had jumped and twirled around hitting me with said frying pan making me hit the floor.

"Holy cheese balls! Don't do that when I'm holding things. Wait shit, I'm so so sorry here let me look." I didn't realise she had gotten on the floor and was moving my head from side to side even though it was already healing. I chuckle "Nice reaction darling." She stands and offers her hand. I take it ready to pull her down as a little bit of revenge when she shocks me when she halls my ass up. She starts dusting me off while I'm shock, as she starts brushing my ass off I smirk "Shouldn't you buy me a drink before you start groping me darling?"

She smirks right back "Sure thing sugar, but I'm gonna have to do it tomorrow" she winks at me "Anyway why did you sneak up on me?" I put my hands in my pockets I just say "Just wanted to tell you my name."

She blinks wide eye letting out an "oh". I take her hand, kissing the back of it "I'm Kol darling" Before much more is said Aroha comes running in. Sarah pulls her hand from mine, going down to be eye level with her daughter. "What's up cupcake?" She asks Aroha. Aroha just looks up at her mum and smiles widely at her. "Everyone wanted to know what that big noise was so I came to check." Sarah looks at her daughter for a minute. "You and Auntie Bella have a bet going on don't you?" She asks her.

Aroha giggles with her hands over her mouth, nodding. "You know us to well Mama." Droppping her head in defeat, Sarah sighs while pointing to the frying pan that is sitting innocently on the bench next to us. Aroha looks at the frying pan, looks at her mum, looks at me, then goes running back to Bella in the other room screaming that she won again.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and this short chapter but just got a laptop so hopefully it will be much easier to update**_


	4. Chapter 4: Story time

**Sarah's POV**

My god those two are terrible. I mean not the betting part. It's the part where the are betting on me and my reactions or what I'll say. Ok yes I do it to them but that's different?

Ok so it's not and it's my own damn fault that they bet on me. I sigh. "That's not fair!" I call after my monkey but I know it's no use.

I hear Kol chuckle as I stand back up. "What's not as you put it 'not fair'?" He asks while using bunny ears. I sigh and look at him. He was smirking at my with his head tilted slightly. I sigh again, tucking a bit of hair behind my left ear.

"Them betting on me is what's 'not fair'." Here I use bunny ears as well. "And it's my fault." I moan, tipping my head back to stare at the ceiling. He chuckles again, grabbing my chin to pull my head down.

Kol was smirking with an eyebrow raised. I run my hands though my hair, some how dragging his hand with mine at the action, making it rest at the back of my neck. "When Aroha was born I noticed little things she would do, like clap her hands to get the dogs attention, even tho he was right next to her. Or she would whimper to get the cats attention." Here I laugh, making Kol smiling while he started twirling my hair with the hand that was in my hair.

"And she would only do it when I had the damn fur ball on me. So when we were visiting Bella and Charlie, we would take both the dog and the cat otherwise she would cry and fuss, anyway I turned to Bella when she had Ratbag, our cat, on her lap and bet her that Aroha would whimper to get Ratbag, Bella scoffed at me and goes 'Ratbag won't go she's asleep and play Aroha is playing with her toys'."

I smirked at Kol "I won. Aroha turnd to me and saw Ratbag on Bella and so she whimpered to get the cat." I start chuckling, shaking my head. "My god I wish I had taken a photo of Bella's face. It was priceless." I shrug "Oh well. Anyway that's how the bets started, it started with Bella and I betting on something Aroha or Charlie would do. Charlie and I would make bets on things Bella would do."

I cringe "Bella was not pleased that I had started making bets with Charlie about her." I shiver. "Not pretty." Here Kol starts to laugh. I pout "It's not funny." I whine crossing my arms over my chest. "She made me give Charlie the money back that he had just handed me." Here I smirk. "What she doesn't know was Charlie had bet that she would make me give the money back."

Here Kol pretty much just dies, laughing so hard. "Yeah that's what Charlie and I where like." I chuckle.

 **I think I'll leave it here for now. Hopefully the next Chapter will be longer, but as it's 1:50 am here I thought I would get some sleep.**


End file.
